Connections
by iLoveweirdishthings
Summary: Dallas and Vi meet one of S.E.Hinton's other characters from the book Rumble Fish. What happens? Read and find out. P.S. I know the story is weird, I planned it to be :P


**The kid is weird**

**Dally's P.O.V.**

It was a hot summer night tonight and I was just hunting for some action tonight. Violet and I were going to a party tonight at some bar outside of town and I just knew I'd have to get in a fight tonight. I needed too, this week had pretty much sucked what with Johnny getting beat by his father again and Darry kicking me out of his house after me and Ponyboy had made a huge mess in the kitchen when we were trying to cook pancakes. Don't ask me how it happened, but somehow in the end the kitchen had been covered in batter and we had only made one badly burned pancake. Darry had been pretty pissed. Not that I had cared, but still I needed a place to crash when Buck was having too many idiotic parties.

By now Violet and I had reached the bar. Well, I guess it was a bar, but it just looked like a worn out and abandoned building in the middle of fucking nowhere! I'm just surprised Vi had been able to find this place. Tim had given her some pretty lousy directions, but I guess Vi was just smart enough to understand them. If it had been me driving we would still be in Tulsa arguing with each other about how to get here.

Anyway, me and Vi got out of the truck and headed up to the front door. Man this place was run downed! It looked horrible; mold was growing on the building and there were a whole bunch of freaking weeds growing everywhere.

Vi knocked on the door and some bum with long greasy hair wearing only blue-jeans answered the door. He smiled when he saw Vi and leaned against the door coolly. "Hey, baby, you come to spend time with me?" It was obvious he was drunk.

I grabbed Violet's arm and pushed passed the guy. He started to yell at me, but I gave him a dirty look and he shut up. Being the toughest hood in Tulsa, Oklahoma sure did give you props sometimes.

The house was completely dark with only a few flashing lights in the living room. People were crowded everywhere-in the kitchen getting drunk, in the living room talking about stuff that made me think that everyone here was a lunatic, and in the halls hooking up.

I pushed passed some people as I entered the kitchen. Every girl in the kitchen checked me out and their boyfriends glared at me. Some guy even came up to me and threatened me, but I punched him so hard in the face he fell to the ground instantly and didn't get up even after I had left. I gave smug smiles to people who stared at me in shock and even flipped off a few people. I was hunting some action and hopefully I'd get some.

When I got back to Violet the same guy who had answered the door was leaning against her, flirting with her. Suddenly the guy tried putting his hands under her shirt and she turned around and punched him so fast I don't even think he saw it come. He stumbled away after that holding his bloody nose and cursing under his breath.

"Kid, where'd you learn to punch so hard?" I asked her as I handed her a coke.

She grinned and leaned against the back of the couch. "Well, do you remember that day when we were eleven and I made you so mad you punched me in the stomach?" she asked.

I laughed evilly. "Yup. Man, you coughed up so much blood-"

"Well," she interrupted, "I've always wanted to get you back for that "incident" so I guess I just practiced fighting a lot."

I raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Sorry to say this, Girlie, but I don't think that's every gonna' come true."

Just then some kid who looked about my age with black-cherry pop hair, Hershey bar colored eyes and who looked about to be six foot one bumped against me. I glared at him and was about to punch his lights out when he laughed silently and said, "Sorry, sir, the darkness hides a lot of things."

I paused and gave him a weird look. "What?"

He laughed again and walked away. He kept his head down though and I wondered who he'd bump into next.

"Who was that?" Violet asked in an almost admiration voice. I looked at her and just as a pale light hit her face it looked like she was blushing. She most of realized that I was giving her a weird look cause she then hid her face behind her blue-black hair.

"That kid is weird." I stated, rudely. "I bet he just got out of an insane asylum or somethin'. Everyone here must be on dope or something."

Violet laughed and took a sip of her coke. "Hmm maybe." She purred.

I raised an eyebrow at her and walked outside. Even though the air was hot and sticky outside it felt better to be outside then inside. I decided to take a walk around the building just to check things out.

I was just behind the building when I saw three drunks goofing off. When they spotted me they strolled over and cornered me.

"Hey, look at this guy," one guy with short blond hair said. "He doesn't look so good. We 'ought to help him."

His two friends laughed.

I grinned evilly at the guy with short blond hair and swung so fast he went down in a few seconds. His two friends backed up in shock for a second and then one with brown greasy hair charged at me. I recognized him; he was the guy that had hit on Violet. I kicked the guy in the gut and he stumbled back coughing up blood. Then I turned my attention to the last guy and his eyes were wide in fear. In the moonlight I must have looked like a wolf cornering his prey.

"G-get away from me," the guy said, busting a beer bottle he had and raising it towards me. "I-I mean it. Get away."

I smiled and growled at him. This was the action I had been hunting for and I was finally getting my wish. I always got what I wanted. "Look here, bum," I said, pulling out my switchblade. "Nobody tells me what to do." And then I lunged at him.

The guy backed away, but I had cut him across the chest. Blood dripped from the cut and he held his wound and swore at me; that only made me more anxious for this fight to continue. The guy then lunged at me and I quickly dogged him and lunged at him again. This time the knife swept across his cheek leaving a nice cut on his face. He cursed at me and then threw the busted bottle at me. I moved, but it still stabbed me in the shoulder. I could feel the glass enter my skin and I swore loudly. The guy laughed loudly and that's when I realized he must have been poppin' pills earlier.

Just then a dark figure was behind the boy and knocked him on the head. The guy fell down to the ground unconscious.

"Hey," I yelled, angrily. "What the hell was that for? Are fight had just been getting good."

The guy came into the moonlight and that's when I realized who it was. It was the same guy who had bumped into me earlier. The guy took a step towards me and grinned. "Fighting is so useless. All that every comes out of it are dead bodies and grieving families. So useless," he muttered.

I glared at him and stepped forward. "You stupid freak!" I shouted. "You do know that you make absolutely no sense, right?"

He didn't answer me. He just looked up at the moon, gazing at it. "_Is the moon tired? She looks so pale," _he stated, randomly. "_Within her misty veil: She scales the sky from east to west, And takes no rest. Before the coming of the night, The moon shows papery white. Before the dawning of the day she fades away."_

"Uhh…" I stated, blankly. _Okay this guy is definitely insane. _"What was that?"

The guy smiled and then turned towards me. In the moonlight his hair looked jet black and his eyes were dark, yet shining. "She understands," he said still smiling.

I turned around to see Violet standing a few feet away from me, mouth hanging open and silvery tears trailing across her pale cheeks. Her hair, which looked completely blue in the pale light, blew lightly in the light wind. "H-how do you know that?" she asked, slowly.

"Know what!" I yelled. "Vi, what the hell are you talking about!" This guy was starting to creep me out a little bit.

Violet walked slowly towards me and looked directly into my eyes. "It's from a sing-song by Christina Rossetti. It's one of my favorites."

"I know," the guy stated quietly. We both turned quickly to him in shock. "It really is beautiful isn't it? The way she describes the moon; it's a shame only few people can understand its beauty. Most people see it as utter nonsense, but you, you understand it." He said, speaking only to Violet.

"I, uh, I," Violet was stuttering now. "H-how-"

"How did you know she likes that?" I asked, seriously. Even I never knew she liked that-she never mentioned it-and I was her best friend.

The guy smiled again and laughed. "Beauty, emotions…you understand all that. You're just too stubborn to admit it. Am I right?" He cocked an eyebrow at her coolly.

She blushed brightly and mumbled something I didn't hear. "Who are you?" she breathed. Her violet eyes were wide with curiosity and anticipation.

The guy turned away from us and started to walk away. He had only walked a few feet when he looked back at us, "I'm the Motorcycle Boy." He stated. Then he disappeared into the night.

"Vi," I said as we got into her truck. We locked the doors; both of us shocked. "Who the hell was that?"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "I don't know," she answered in a scared voice. Then she turned to me and opened her eyes. "How did he know that about me?"

"How the hell should I know?" I snapped at her. "Look, he's gone now. Maybe he heard you muttering something about it or-"

"Dally, I've never told anyone I liked that poem!" She yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

She grinned and laughed a little. "I don't know. It just seemed that if I told anyone they'd think I was soft or somethin'."

That was true. If Violet had told me I probably would have made fun of her. No wonder she kept it a secret.

She looked at me again, terror in her eyes. "I've never seen him before. How did he know?"

"I don't know, Vi." I said looking at the worn out building/bar in front of us. "But I promise you, we'll never see him again."

That turned out to be a lie.

A few days later I was walking away from Buck's place, with about forty bucks in my pocket. Man, Buck had scored pretty well and I was just glad I had gotten some money. I had been running a little low on it.

I was walking on a dirt road now and that's when I heard the snarl of a motorcycle. I looked to the side to see a guy riding fast on a black shinny motorcycle. He came towards me and stopped the bike right in front of me.

At first I thought the guy wanted a fight-which I had been happy to give him-but when pulled off his helmet I froze for a second. It was the guy from the bar before. The Motorcycle Boy.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him.

He grinned and looked at the grass a few yards away. "Tell her I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten her-"

"How the hell did you know that about Violet!" I yelled, taking a few steps towards him. "Are you some creeper stalking her or somethin'?"

"Jealousy is so inconvenient, isn't it?" He said, looking at me.

My hands bald into fists and I glared darkly at him. "I swear if you don't answer me and stop talking like a lunatic I'll kill you."

"I didn't stalk her." He stated. "We just have a connection."

I walked towards him and grabbed the front of his black T-shirt. "Don't ignore me."

"I heard you," he said, calmly. "Like I said, I didn't stalk her. We have a connection, just like you two do. Except ours goes deeper than just friendship and only I can feel it now."

I tightened my grip on his shirt. "You know you scared her to death the other night?"

He smiled. "I know. Tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do." I said and then a swung at him.

He dogged my punch somehow and jumped over to the other side of the bike. "Your connection with her is dying." He said, starting to walk away, "and ours is growing, so I can see why you're so mad and jealous."

"Don't tell me how I feel!" I yelled, walking towards him. I was about to lunge at him, but he turned around and walked right up to me.

"You're going to hurt her; I'm going to heal her. Accept it." He said.

I couldn't stand this guy anymore. I swung again as hard as I could and punched him. My face made contact with his cheek and it already looked like a bruise was starting to form. My eyes were blazing in anger and I swung at him again. My fist hit him in the same spot again and he stumbled back, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

He looked up at me and grinned darkly. "You'll understand one day." Then he stood up straight, walked coolly to his motorcycle and drove away.

"Violet, he's a lunatic!" I yelled at her. We were sitting in the lot now a few hours after my encounter with the Motorcycle Boy. I was still steaming mad. That guy just pissed me off so much.

"Dal," she mumbled quietly, looking at her black boots, "what if he's not so crazy?"

"What!" I shouted at her. "Vi, he said he had a _connection _with you. That sounds like lunatic talk to me!"

She looked up at me, "Ya', that sounds crazy, but-"she paused and took a deep breath. "Well, when I first saw him…I _felt something_."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? So you two just have some magical force bringing you together?" I asked, sarcastically.

"No," she mumbled. "But-I-I don't know. I can't explain it."

"Then don't." I stated as I got up. "Violet, he's a lunatic and you're a lunatic for even saying you "felt" a connection with him. So just get over this _feeling _you have and find me when you become sane again."

Her eyes got wide and I immediately regretted calling her a lunatic. Violet had always been slightly sensitive to people questioning her sanity, but I ignored the guilty feeling I had in my stomach and walked away leaving her in the lot.

**The Motorcycle Boy's P.O.V.**

The moon shone down on the river, turning the darken water silvery. I liked rivers, everything in them living positively with each other. Fish didn't fight like humans. Fish didn't hunt and thirst for blood like humans did. Well, rumble fish do, but maybe if they were free they wouldn't fight anymore. Maybe if people were free we wouldn't fight anymore.

"….moon is pretty." A voice said, behind me.

"What?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't expected anyone to come look at the river with me. Nobody ever did-Rusty-James did once, but he got bored quickly and left.

The girl sat down beside me, her eyes staring out into the water. She pushed strands of her hair back behind her ears and smiled. "I said the moon is pretty." She said. "The way its pale light glows and hits the water. It's pretty."

I grinned. "Sure. So you finally admit you have a soft side." I looked at her and saw her true colors. Sure, I had heard about her being tough and sassy, but now all I could see was her sensitivity and open-minded-ness.

She laughed. "I never denied my emotions." She stated in a matter-of-fact-voice. Then she looked at me, her eyes looked like a rich blue color with a hint of silver in it. I knew that wasn't her eye color, but it was right now. "I feel it," she said, blushing and then quickly looking at the ground. "The connection; I feel it."

I laughed. "What do you feel?" I asked, starring at the river again. It was the same color as her eyes right now.

"I can't explain it." She said, softly. Her voice was as soft as petals drifting to the ground.

"Try."

"You know stuff about me that I've never told anyone. That scared the hell 'outta me at first." She laughed. "but now, I think I understand. We're both outcasts, but we can understand each other. It's like we're in our own separate little bubbles, but we can still invade each other's lives. Even if we don't want to, we can."

"Hmm." I got up and started to walk away from the river. It wasn't looking like her eyes anymore. I didn't want to stare at it anymore.

"How can you see colors if your color blind?" she asked, following me. "I know you saw the rivers colors and colors in my eyes. How'd you do it?"

"I read a book once," I started to answer her, "and it described colors. It stated that colors represent emotions. For instance, blue represents being calm." I looked at her. Her eyes were blue. "The rivers always blue because it doesn't have to face death and war. It's always calm. The moon is silver because she is quiet and depressed because she knows she'll have to leave when dawn comes. Silver represents being "down" or nervous." I smiled. "You're both."

She smiled again. "You're right." Her eyes were still that rich blue color, but now they're specks of green in them. She was comfortable with the connection now.

"How'd you know I was color blind?" I asked, teasing her. We both knew the answer already.

"Hmm. I just had a strong feeling that you could see something different. Guess I was right."

I smiled as we continued to walk.

"What happened to your face?" she asked without looking at my bruises. "Dal did that to you, didn't he?"

"Ya." I stated quietly. "I learned he doesn't like people telling him what to do."

"You're right."

"Hmm. You didn't warn me because…?"

"Because I don't want you to rely on me to protect you from Dally." She was being sassy again. "You're smart; you should have figured out before Dally hit you that he has a temper."

I pretended not to hear her. She was right, but still, she could have warned me a little bit.

When we reached my apartment building we decided to split up. She went to go find Dally while I went up to find Rusty-James sitting on a chair with one black eye and a long cut from his temple to the bottom of his chin.

"Hey," he said. "Did you get in a rumble, too?" I guess he saw my bruises. At least I knew how he had gotten fucked up this time.

"Ya, I got in a rumble with the devil," I said, sitting down across from him.

He raised an eyebrow at me and muttered something about me making no sense. "How was the river?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I got up and started to walk over to the mattress. I was tired. "She was beautiful."


End file.
